


Gallifrey Academy

by freyburg



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Gen, Parody, Spoof, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyburg/pseuds/freyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix remedial students, a bitter Time Lord, and the secret of the Medusa Cascade? Hilarity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey Academy

What happens when you mix remedial students, a bitter Time Lord, and the secret of the Medusa Cascade? Hilarity!


End file.
